Turned back
by casunder
Summary: Kaname get's turned back into a baby by Aido and Zero is forced to look after him. Yuki grows jealous of how caring and different Zero is around the baby Kaname and tries to constantly steal Kaname. What's the secret to turning Kaname back?
1. Chapter 1

Zero woke up in his bed with a loud yawn. Sitting up in his bed Zero rubbed the sleep out of his eye's and then pulled the blanket away from his pale legs. Zero stretched his arms above his head and then stood up and groaned lightly as his warm feet that had been under the blanket all night touched the cold hard floor that had been freezing all night. Zero made his way over his wardrobe to begin his normal morning stuff.

After about a hour Zero had exited his room wearing his school uniform in the slackly way he always had it. Zero slowly made his way down to the kitchen where he prepared himself some breakfast. As Zero was cooking pancakes for Cross Yuki and himself a knock at the door caught Zero's attention making him sigh and then walk to it.

Zero opened the door slowly to see Aido with a Baby? Zero looked at the baby in questioning before Aido shoved the baby into Zero's chest making Zero quickly hold the baby before Aido let go of it. "I accidentally turned Kaname-sama into a baby. I need you to look after him and make sure the night class don't see Kaname-sama." Aido said before running off leaving Zero completely confused. "Kaname turned back into a baby?" Zero asked himself before looking down at the baby who had his tiny fist in his mouth.

Zero bent down and smelled the baby and indeed it had Kaname's scent. Zero looked below him to see Aido had left a bag of baby supplies too making Zero narrow his lavender eye's. "Why do I have to look after the stupid pureblood baby?" Zero hissed to himself before grabbing the bag and walking back inside.

Zero set the bag down on the counter and finished the cooking with one hand as the other hand was underneath the baby's bottom to make sure he didn't fall. As Zero set the plates down he glanced at the baby to see he was fast asleep in his arms. Sighing gently Zero stroked the baby's soft brown hair before sitting down at the table with Kaname still in his arms and began eating his breakfast. Hoe was he going to explain this to Cross and Yuki?


	2. Chapter 2

Yuki and Cross both walked into the kitchen to see Zero with a baby attached to his chest. Zero looked up at the two and stood up from the seat he was sitting in making the baby softly jolt awake.

"Uh Zero why do you have a baby?" Yuki asked tilting her head to the side curiously. Cross was jumping around everywhere and was just about ready to have a heart attack from how cute the baby was. Zero went to hand the baby of to Yuki but Kaname held a firm grip of Zero's shirt as a sign he didn't want to let go of him.

Zero looked down and held his pointed finger out to Kaname making Kaname look at it in curiosity and reached his tiny hand out and latched onto Zeros finger. Kaname brought his other small hand up so it was also latched onto Zero's finger. Yuki grabbed Kaname by his tiny waist and pulled him off of Zero making Kaname's small hands slip from Zero's finger.

"Oh your so cute! What's his name Zero?" Yuki asked and looked over at Zero with her wide eye's. "His name is Kaname...Kaname Kuran." Zero stated making Yuki and Cross freeze. "Wait so this is...Kaname?" Yuki asked, inspecting the baby closely. "Yeah Aido forced me to look after him. Apparently Aido turned Kaname back into a baby." Zero stated making Yuki giggle and Cross break out into happy tears.

"Zero can I keep him." Yuki asked curiously making Zero scratch the back of his head. "Well sure-" Zero was cut off from the loud crying coming from Kaname. Everyone turned towards the pureblood baby to see him crying at the top of his lungs. "There there Kaname mommy Yuki is gonna look after you." Yuki stated as she bounced the baby gently in her arms. This only made Kaname cry harder.

"Give him here." Zero said and then watched as Yuki handed Kaname back to him. "Why are you crying?" Zero asked as he looked down at the baby who was wailing loudly in his arms. Kaname opened his watery eye's to see Zero and his wailing turned into loud sniffs. Kaname once again clung to Zero's shirt with his tiny hands.

"Aww Kaname probably thinks your his mommy, Zero." Cross stated happily, Zero's left eye twitched in annoyance as he looked at the over happy Cross. "Well I'm not his mommy and I need to get to class soon, can you take him Cross?" Zero asked making Cross nod. "It's best if he is sleeping though, he'll start to cry and you wont hear the end of it." Cross stated making Zero nod in agreement. "I'm going to my room it's quiet there." Zero stated and walked off to his room leaving Cross and Yuki behind to eat their breakfast.

Zero stared at Kaname who was on his lap looking around his room curiously with his big crimson eyes. "Kaname." Zero called making the baby look at him with his big eye's. Zero raised his hand and stroked Kaname's short brown hair, it was so soft under his fingers and palm. Zero sighed and then looked at his alarm clock beside the him to see it was around 7:01am. Zero picked the baby up from his lap and stood up, Kaname snuggled into Zero's chest tiredly and looked up at Zero as if waiting for Zero to do something.

"Rock-a-bye, baby on the treetop. When the wind blows the cradle will rock. When the bough breaks, the cradle will fall, and down will come baby, cradle and all. Baby is drowsing, Cosy and fair. Mother sits near, in her rocking chair. Forward and back, the cradle she swings, and though the baby sleeps he hears what she sings." Zero sang and looked down to see Kaname sleeping yet again in his arms.

Zero stroked Kaname's hair again and walked out of the room and down to the kitchen where Yuki and Cross had just finished eating breakfast. Zero handed the sleeping baby peacefully over to Cross who gently took the baby into his own arms and rocked the baby gently. Cross then watched as Yuki and Zero both left for their classes.

-2 Hours later-

Zero looked down at his blank book. He couldn't think of anyone other then how Kaname was going. Letting his worry for the baby get the best of him Zero accidentally snapped the pencil in his hand making Yuki who was sitting beside Zero look at him. "Zero are you okay you looked worried over something?" Yuki stated and tilted her head to the side.

"It's nothing I need to go." Zero said and then ran out of the classroom making all the students including the teacher look at him curiously as he left the classroom and took off down the hall to who knows where.

Zero made it to Crosses house to hear the sound of a baby crying at the top of it's lungs. Zero barged through the door and seen as Cross bounced the crying Kaname in his arms. Out of instinct Kaname turned his head to the door to see Zero and reached out to him with his tiny hands. Zero walked forwards somewhat quickly and took the baby out of Crosses arms. Kaname latched onto Zero's shirt and cried into his chest as he felt Zero protectively wrap his arms around him.

"What did you do to him?" Zero asked Cross and narrowed his eye's at him. "I swear I did nothing! I smiled at him and he started crying." Cross stated making Zero roll his eye's and look down at the baby who was crying in his chest. "Have you fed him yet?" Zero asked and got a no from Cross, sighing Zero walked into the kitchen and poured some milk into a plastic cup. "Kaname." Zero called making the baby look up at him with his teary eye's. Zero held the plastic cup up to Kaname's lips making the baby look at it as he sniffled loudly. "Drink, I got some baby food for you in the fridge you must be thirsty from all the crying you have been going." Zero stated and the baby began to drink the milk slowly until finishing the cup and looking up at Zero.

Zero flashed a rare smile down at the baby pureblood in his arms as Zero seen milk dribbling down Kaname's chin. Zero wiped the milk away from the baby's chin and edges of his mouth and pulled out the baby food carefully. After setting Kaname on the bench gently with one hand on his waist to keep him there Zero grabbed a spoon and got a bit of baby food onto the spoon and help in to Kaname's lips. Kaname turned his head away from the spoon with a blank face as if tell Zero he didn't want to eat it. "Kaname eat your baby food or I will." At this Kaname looked at Zero with curiosity and watched as Zero put the spoon in his mouth and eat the baby food.

Zero got another spoon of baby food and was about to eat it until Kaname made whiny baby sounds. Zero chuckled before holding the spoon up to Kaname's lips making Kaname stare at Zero as Kaname opened his mouth to let the spoon in. "Good boy." Zero praised and took the empty spoon out of the pureblood's mouth before doing the actions over and over again until the baby food was all gone.

Zero picked Kaname up and pulled him to his chest so that Kaname's chin was resting gently on Zero's shoulder. With one hand under Kaname's bottom Zero raised his other hand and patted the baby's back making Kaname do a burp. Zero pulled Kaname away from his chest and looked at him. "You need a bath." Zero stated and then held the baby close to him as he exited the kitchen and headed to the bathroom where he was going to bath the baby pureblood.


	3. Chapter 3

Zero looked at Kaname in his crib. He looked so cute while he slept and Zero couldn't help but keep checking up on him. Cross had put a crib in another room for Kaname to sleep in but Zero wanted Kaname In his room.

Kaname began to stir in his sleep and then fluttered his eyes open and looked up at Zero before Yawning Making Zero smile. "You know Kaname I could shoot you and you'd be dead and I wouldn't have to deal with a Pureblood." (They are my words but this idea of Zero saying such a cruel thing came from a fan fiction I read) Zero stated making Kaname's lip curl and his eyes water. Zero's eyes widened and Kaname started crying loudly at the top of his lungs as tears streamed down his chubby cheeks. Zero gently and quickly picked Kaname up and held him close as Kaname cried right next to his ear.

"Hey hey calm down I was joking." Zero said but the baby continued to wail at the top of his lungs. Zero rubbed Kaname's small back gently and bounced the baby lightly in his arms. "Hey. Shhhh. Calm down I'm sorry. Zero is sorry." Zero stated to Kaname. Kaname's crying died down and he was now sniffling silently. "Good boy." Zero said as he looked at the baby who looked at him tearily. "I'm sorry." Zero said and the baby seemed to accept Zero's apology.

Yuki and Cross ran into the room with worried expressions. "Is everything okay?" Cross asked worriedly as he looked at Zero and then Kaname. Zero nodded and pulled Kaname close to him. "Yeah, Kaname was just sad until I cheered him up." Zero stated and lifted Kaname up higher so that Kaname was face to face with Zero. Kaname lifted his leg up and put his tiny toes in his mouth before happily giggling and putting him foot down.

Kaname then put his tiny fist in his mouth and drooled all over it before taking it out and sucking on his thumb. "Awww" Cross, Yuki and Zero all said at the same time as they looked at the cute baby Kaname. Kaname took his thumb out of his mouth and then turned his head to look at Yuki and Cross. Kaname then looked back at Zero with wide eyes and a somewhat shocked look. Zero raised a eyebrow at the baby's sudden change in expression. The baby shook his head and then started making happy baby noises.

Kaname then kissed Zero's nose and then started happily bouncing in the hunters arms while making Happy baby sounds. "Aww he really does think your his mommy Zero." Cross stated making Zero look at him. Kaname also looked at Cross before looking at Zero again. "M-Mom-my." Kaname stuttered out as he was having difficulty saying that word. Everyone looked at Kaname with wide eyes.

"M-o-m-m-y." Kaname said making Zero smile to himself as he watched Kaname pronounce mommy. "Egh! That's disgusting! Zero can't be a mommy his a boy. That's gross! Maybe Kaname needs to spend more time with a female, me, and see that a boy such as...Egh...Zero can't be a mommy. His mommy!" Yuki stated in disgust making Zero, Cross and Kaname look at her.

"Yuki maybe you should leave, I don't really want you near Kaname at all and he doesn't seem to like it when you hold him." Zero said as Yuki took Kaname out of his arms and into her own. Kaname wanted to bite Yuki badly but he had no teeth. He looked at Zero and then at himself and began wiggling his way out of Yuki's grasp but Yuki held him all too tightly by the thin waist he had. And it was starting to hurt Kaname, badly. His strong firm bones he had when he was older are now weak and fragile and Zero knew that Yuki was close to possible breaking Kaname's hip.

"Yuki thats enough give him back to Zero. Kaname obviously doesn't want to be held by you." Cross stated making Yuki look at him with anger burned deep into his eyes. "Oh what would you know." Yuki hissed at him making Cross clear his throat. "I know because the bond between Kaname and Zero is very strong. Kaname is clearly attached to Zero." Cross stated making Yuki and Zero look at each other before looking at Cross again. "Kaname needs Zero to protect him and look after him in his fragile state, Zero keeps Kaname protected and safe and Kaname has seemed to be attached to Zero's protectiveness. For some reason unknown to me, Kaname has picked Zero to look after him." Cross stated making Yuki huff.

"As if! Aido just dumped Kaname with Zero. Aido forced Zero to look after Kaname." Yuki stated making Cross nod and Zero look at Kaname which Kaname was looking back at Zero. "True Aido did force Zero to look after him but..." Cross trailed off as he watched Zero reach his finger out and Kaname grab it with one of his tiny hands. Kaname and Zero both stared into each others eyes. "Kaname wasn't forced to have to be near Zero all the time. It's a matter of wanting to be around Zero. If Kaname didn't want to be held or near Zero he would start crying as a sign he didn't want to be close to Zero. But in that case it is completely opposite. Kaname doesn't cry around Zero in fact whenever Zero is around he immediately stops crying. Kaname likes to be held by Zero and he always tends to laugh or giggle." Cross stated as Zero and Kaname where still looking at each other, Zero's long pale finger still being held tightly by a small baby hand.

"So what? Are you trying to say that Kaname is attached to Zero?" Yuki asked, clearly forgetting Kaname was in her arms, she placed her hands on her hips making Kaname fall but luckily was caught by Zero and pulled close to him. Kaname clung onto Zero's shirt and then felt a hand on his small back as Zero pushed Kaname closer to his chest so the baby's head was underneath Zero's jaw as they both looked at Cross. "Yuki just by looking at Zero and Kaname you should clearly see how attached Kaname is to Zero and how Zero is to Kaname." Cross stated making Yuki look at the two. "Oh shit I dropped Kaname." Yuki realised and tried taking Kaname again but Zero slapped her hand away from Kaname.

" . ." Zero said through gritted teeth. "Idiot i'll do what I want!" Yuki hissed making Kaname hiss back at her. Yuki's eyes widened until anger boiled in her, she raised her hand up before Zero knew what she was going to do, Yuki had slapped Kaname hard across his right cheek making Kaname's head tilt to the left side. Cross gasped as he watched yuki smack the baby harshly. Zero's eyes widened as he heard the loud smack and knew it was going to be painful. Kaname stated crying loudly as tears streamed down his face quickly. His right cheek hurt a lot. More then anything. Because Zero had his arms around Kaname Zero was unable to stop the second harsh slap that came to Kaname's cheek. Zero balanced Kaname on one arm and using his other arm he stopped the third harsh blow from Yuki.

"Yuki stop it now!" Zero stated angrily and pushed Yuki away from him and Kaname and began bouncing the crying baby in his arms gently. "Mommy." Kaname wailed loudly making Zero cuddle Kaname gently. "Shh mommy's here. It's okay." Zero said making the baby cling to his shirt scared shitless. "Do you want mommy to get you some milk?" Zero asked the baby and felt the baby nod against his his neck. "Good boy." Zero said and stroked Kaname's brown hair before walking passed Yuki and heading to the kitchen with Kaname crying in his arms. "It's okay Kaname. She's gone now." Zero said and kissed the baby on the cheek.

The baby kissed Zero back on the cheek and stopped crying. "Good boy." Zero said and walked over to the fridge and pulled out a milk bottled he had prepared after giving Kaname a bath. Zero closed the fridge and sat down at the table and put Kaname onto his lap. Kaname leaned upwards eagerly for the bottle. Zero leaned the bottle down and let Kaname drink from the bottle happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Zero laid on the couch with a blanket over him with Kaname in his arms and his face buried in his chest gently.

Zero stared at the Tv watching the people on the screen before Kaname started to move in his arms making the hunter look down at the baby to see the baby flutter his crimson eyes open.

"Mommy." Kaname said and looked up at Zero with his head tilted to the side. Kaname then crawled out of Zero's arms and snuggled into the teens neck comfortably.

Zero smiled and stroked Kaname's hair and then looked out the window to see snow falling down softly. "Hey Kaname do you want to see some snow?" Zero asked making Kaname look up at him and then sit up and play with his tiny toes.

"Mommy." Kaname said making Zero smile and pick Kaname up gently and walk over to the window and stop.

Kaname looked out of the window with his large crimson eyes and began happily giggling and touching the window as he seen Snowflakes dance their way down the sky, flowing in the wind before gently resting on the snowy ground.

Kaname looked at Zero with his big eyes and Zero knew exactly what Kaname wanted to do. So walking to the door Zero opened it and stepped outside and placed Kaname on the snowy ground.

Kaname happily began giggling and crawling around the snow. Zero made a snow ball and handed it to Kaname only to have Kaname throw the snow ball back into his face.

Kaname giggled loudly and fell onto his back, giggling. Zero began laughing and laid down next to Kaname and looked up at the black sky and falling snowflakes. "It's pretty isn't it?" Zero said and turned his head to the side to see Kaname looking up at the sky in amazement before looking at Zero and giggling.

Kaname then sneezed cutely making Zero chuckle and pick Kaname up gently before standing up. "You'll get a cold if you stay out here, I'll run you a warm bath and give you some warm milk before tucking you into bed." Zero said and tapped the baby on the nose making the baby giggle.

Zero then walked inside and closed the door behind him unaware of the stare that was lurking in the dark woods.


End file.
